Days Gone By
by ywons54
Summary: Previous title- Beginnings. Originally a confession story, now it will contain all the pieces in my WOSEAB series. Focuses mainly on the lives of our Los Angeles Institute residents with some other characters thrown in. Chapter 2- Julian gets his mundane marks. Rating changed to accommodate swear words. Beware the rating. Says complete, but chapters will be added. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Beginnings

**I just finished the Mortal Instruments series and I'm already a hardcore Blackstairs (JulianXEmma) shipper. It's sad really. But, now, of course I have to make at least a one-shot for them. Anywho, while it may be summer here with no school, that doesn't mean I'll start updating more frequently. Although, I have started the next chapter for one of my stories.**

**And another thing, I may not rewrite some of my other stories. I'll probably just start writing one- and two-shots or something like that. **

**This story will be part of a series of one-shots called the Where One Story Ends, Another Begins series. Or WOSEAB series. How's that for an acronym? **

**-Thomas Edison was a ladies' man-**

**Beginnings**

As Emma entered the Institute, she wondered how Jules faired without her. She had just got back from a date with her boyfriend, John. He doesn't know about her life as a shadowhunter, but hopefully if their relationship goes well, he would try to become one.

But, then we come back to Jules. Emma had been in love with her _parabatai _for as long as she could remember and hadn't had the guts to tell him. All her excuses were that he wouldn't feel the same way and that anything more between them was forbidden. Then she remembers what happened right before she left for her date….

_*Flashback*_

_Emma was almost in hysterics. John would come by soon to pick her up to go on their date. And she couldn't find her purse anywhere. She had searched everywhere it could possibly be, except the living room on the second floor. As she entered the room, she noticed the only other person in it. Julian was sitting cross-legged on the sofa reading a book. Church the Cat, who had been brought to L.A. by Brother Zachariah and actually seemed to like Julian, was sprawled out in his lap._

_ "Hey, Jules, have you seen my purse with the big black bow?" She asked while taking a quick look around the room._

_ "No," was the short and clipped reply she got from him. She just assumed he was irritated because she was interrupting his reading._

_ Emma then spotted the purse behind a plant in the corner and remembered that she stuck it there when she wanted to hide her money from Ty. "Never mind, I found it," she announced. _

"_Mhmmm," was his mumbled response. She looked over at him only to meet the gaze of Church. Emma could have sworn that the cat was glaring at her with even more hate than usual. _

_ Emma stuck her tongue out at the cat and made her way back downstairs. She got outside the church that the Institute was hidden in. In about 10 minutes John showed up in his sliver Porsche._

_*End Flashback*_

She hung here coat up on the rack near the door that led from the church to the actual Institute. Lost in thought, Emma didn't notice someone else enter the building behind her.

"Oh, you're back."

Emma whipped around to come face-to-face with her _parabatai. _Julian was wearing her gear, which seemed to be a shade darker. Which was pretty much impossible because it was black. She understood why when she saw the sticky black goo in his dark brown hair.

"You went hunting without me?" she blurted out.

Jules just shrugged. "Why not? You weren't here, I was bored, and the only other living creatures here was Church and Oscar. But, Church decided to go off somewhere to take a nap or something so he couldn't entertain me and Oscar is avoiding me."

In response, Emma just huffed. "Whatever, just don't do it again."

"This is the fourth time though."

"Excuse me?"

"This the fourth time I've went hunting without you," Jules clarified with an absent look.

She just couldn't believe it. Had Emma been so busy that she never noticed how distant Julian was becoming? They never went hunting without each other! Or, she never went hunting without him. But, when was the last time she went hunting?

Stealing herself, she demanded, "We need to talk."

Julian only blinked at her once, and then answered," Fine, come by my room once you've calmed yourself. In the meantime I'll take a shower. This stuff in my hair is staring to sting."

As he brushed past her, Emma considered his words. 'Calm down' kept reverberating in her head. Then, she realized her hands were clenched into fists so tight her knuckles were white. Emma quickly unclenched them and brushed some invisible dirt off her light yellow shirt.

She soon went the way that Julian had taken before her. Emma didn't bother going to her room to change. She would just wait in Jules's room until he was done with his shower. Her eyes widened when she saw just how messy the room was as she entered it.

The white of his rooms walls were splattered with multicolored paint. The floor had crumpled up pieces of paper all over and in two corners, there were stacks of canvases. As she picked her way to the bed, the only neat place in the room, Emma picked up one of the papers on the floor and uncrumpled it. The picture was of all the residents of the Los Angeles Institute. It was really good so Emma didn't understand why Julian had abandoned it.

Emma was so absorbed in the beautiful drawing that she didn't her the shower in the connecting bathroom turn off. Or the door opening five minutes later.

"I couldn't get any of the eyes right."

Emma slowly turned around, not taking her eyes of the picture. "They look fine to me."

Julian sighed and took the picture out of her hands. That was when she noticed he was shirtless.

"The reason I couldn't get the eyes right is because I couldn't draw the life in them."

"Don't all artists have that problem?"

He breathed out a laugh, which made Emma feel a bit better. "I suppose so."

He turned around and headed to his closet. "So, what was it you had to talk to me about?"

She opened her mouth, but couldn't find any words because she was just noticing the marks on Jules's upper body. Not Marks that shadowhunters usually have on their bodies. But, regular mortal tattoos. Emma saw three on his back, one on the top of his shoulder, and one on each wrist.

"When did you get those?!" Emma practically screeched.

Julian whipped around, but relaxed when he saw nothing had happened to her.

"These?" he raised his wrists.

"And the one on your shoulder and the ones on your back," Emma said slowly.

"Well, I got all of the ones on my back on the 31st of October. The one on my shoulder was on my first night hunting without you. I think I got the ones on my wrists on one of the nights hunting without you, but I don't really remember all the details. I was in a pretty bad adrenaline induced haze."

The 31st? Emma remembered that it was Halloween and she took the younger kids trick-or-treating. But- what was she forgetting? It hit her like a brick. The 31st was Julian's birthday. Emma felt shame make her face red in a matter if seconds.

"By the Angel, Julian, I am so sorry I forgot your birthday!"

"You were busy," Julian said in a tired manner.

"That is no excuse! I'm your _parabatai_, I should have remembered."

"Well, you didn't. It's in the past Emma."

Emma could feel her eyes filling with tears. When did she pull away from him so much, she forgot his birthday?

"Emma, why are you crying?" Julian sounded puzzled.

"Because I must be the worst _parabatai_ ever! How did this happen? How did I start distancing myself from you?"

She rushed him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt, her hands clutched the fabric of the back of it.

"Ah, ah, Emma- what are you-"

Julian was cut off by Emma's lips crashing onto his. He froze, then relaxed and molded his lips to hers. She let out a sigh of relief. Julian tipped his head to the side to make the kiss deeper and Emma let a sound of approval. Emma moved her arms from around his waist to his neck. One of his hands curled into her long blonde hair while the other settled itself onto the small of her back, pushing her closer to him and completely whipping any space between them out of existence.

Jules slide his tongue against Emma's lower lip, making her gasp. He took the chance to slide his tongue all the way into her mouth. Emma let out a sort of growl at being surprised like that and battled for dominance.

After a few more seconds of passionate kissing, the two finally broke apart for oxygen. Emma meets Julian's gaze and he whispers, "What have we done?"

She lets out a small laugh, "Jules, I think we both know that it's 'What have I done.'"

"Emma, I'm at fault just as much as you because I have wanted to that for so long," Julian admitted, brushing her cheek with his hand. He leaned his forehead against hers and let out a long and heavy sigh.

"We are totally screwed aren't we?"

**-In my world Harry Styles is still hot but like six or five years younger and not part of 1D- **

**I just realized today that Harry Styles is actually hot. Too bad he's six years older than me and part of One Direction. I only like two of their songs. One just barely.**


	2. Julian's First Tattoos

**I have time, so I'll make another WOSEAB one-shot. While the first one was when Jules and Em pretty much confessed, this one takes place before that, when everyone forgets Julian's birthday in his POV, obviously.**

**-Rufus is a fruit loop-**

**Julian's First Tattoos**

Julian sat on the couch in the second floor living room, listening to Emma go on and on about 'how cute John was' and 'his Porsche is just awesome.' Okay, no, he stopped listening the second he figured out who she was talking about.

About halfway through her triad, Church had settled himself on Jules's lap and right now was enjoying the gentle stroking he was receiving. It was almost 6 o'clock on Halloween and Emma would soon be taking the younger kids out for trick-or-treating. Leaving him alone unless you count Uncle Arthur and the two cats.

"Emma? Are you ready to take Livvy, Dru, Tavvy, and me out?" Ty questioned as he walked into the room. Emma would take him and Livvy to a nearby party while she actually took the other two trick-or-treating.

Ty kept all his focus on Em, not even casting a glance at his older brother. The younger hadn't forgiven Jules's for the fact that he had killed their father. While Julian had a valid reason to do it- he knew he could save his little brother from being killed by someone he might not be able to save- Ty just refused to see that. Coupled with losing both Helen and Mark, the younger boy needed to blame someone. Julian was just an easy target.

Not that Jules's minded. If he were Ty, he'd blame himself too.

"Oh, yeah, Ty. Just let me go change, then we can go," Emma responded, chipper as ever and not picking up on her _parabatai's_ sour mood.

A few minutes later Julian had finished helping Drusilla into her pirate costume. When she picked it out, surprisingly no one complained about the fishnet leggings. After saying good-bye and good fortune with candy collecting, Arthur retreated into his study on the top floor.

Standing alone in the entryway, Jules sighed and headed up to his room to change into his gear. Why waste a perfectly nice night cooped up inside when he could be out doing something productive. Once Julian reached his room, he noticed that his phone was lite up on his bed. There were messages from Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Helen and Aline. Jules went to the text from Helen and Aline first because they shouldn't have even been able to send one from Wrangel Island.

_To: _Jules

_From: _Helen and Aline

_Happy birthday, little brother! Wish I could do better than a stupid text, but it was hard enough to sneak in a cell. Have a great day!_

_~Helen_

_Wish I could better, too, but I managed to get in touch with Magnus Bane and had him arrange some sort of present. With Helen's help of course. Happy birthday!_

_~Aline_

The messages from the other five were pretty much the same- saying how all of them were helping Magnus with my 'gift' or whatever.

After changing, Julian managed to make his way downstairs without running into Uncle Arthur. Closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, Jules went to go lure out some demons to take his irritation out on. Julian just had no idea why he was irritated.

It's just that when Jules turned around, his irritation seemed to grow at what was in front of him. No, sorry, it was a who that was in front of him.

"Isn't it a little late for someone your age to go out after dark?"

The man in front of Jules had dark skin and was a few inches taller than Julian himself, which was quite a feat since he was pretty tall. The man had black hair that was currently at shoulder length. What really gave him away though, was his sense of style.

Oh, and his greenish-yellow cat eyes.

"Does it really matter? Because I assume you are going to take me somewhere anyway," Julian retorted.

Magnus raised his hands up in a sign of surrender," I am, but then again, maybe I won't. That is, if you don't get your anger in check."

"I'm not angry, just irritated."

"Same difference," and with an absent wave of his hand, Mr. Bane took hold of Julian's upper arm in a firm grip and all but dragged him to a waiting black van. "Oh, so now you're kidnapping me?"

"Please, we both know, you are not a kid."

They both fell silent. After forcing Julian into the passenger seat of the van, Magnus went around to the driver's side and of he drove them down the road. Leaving no evidence that either of them had ever been outside the doors of the L. A. Institute.

**After Some Time**

Julian fell asleep at some point during the ride. It was, after all, almost one in the morning and he hadn't actually slept yet. Since it was past midnight, his birthday was technically over, anyway. When Magnus started shaking him and telling him to get did Jules figure out where the warlock had drove him.

Okay, no. He had no clue where they were. The seventeen year old's bearings weren't back yet.

So, after stumbling out of the van like some drunk, Julian finally was able to ask what was going on. Magnus's reply wasn't very helpful.

"Your birthday present. I thought Helen and Aline got through to you about it."

"Yeah, but it happened a little late didn't it?"

The glittery warlock just shrugged. "You grew up here is L. A., is this time of night actually considered late?"

The younger of the two let out a huff," No, no it is not."

"Good now come on," Magnus ordered. He didn't give his junior a choice as he grabbed his arm again and pulled to a nearby building.

The sign out front said, "Zulu Tattoo."

By the Angel, if Uncle Arthur found out Julian even glanced at the place, he was dead.

"Magnus? You can't be serious."

"I'm rarely ever serious, but Helen paid me well to make sure you did the something, and I quote, 'that no good, pompous, idiot of an uncle wouldn't approve of.'"

Jules was silent for a few moments, then, "I get to choose the tattoos, right?"

Magnus practically blew a gut. "Oh, Zulu will tell you what you'll like and I can guarantee that you will like them."

Julian had heard of Zulu, but the poor boy could not figure out how they knew each other. Unless…..

"ZULU! You're one a.m. is here," Magnus shouted.

"You really had to set an appointment at one in the morning?" Julian muttered as a big African American guy with a graying beard came into the room.

And Jules's question from earlier was answered, for the man known as Zulu had bright orange cat eyes. Now pictures certainly didn't show that.

"So, you're a warlock?"

"How could your tell?" Zulu asked rhetorically, "Anyway, let's get down to business: It's your birthday correct?"

Julian nodded numbly.

"This would make you a Scorpio. Which is, of course, symbolized by a scorpion. So I was thinking why get one of those. Plus, as a painter- don't look so surprised, you're sister gave me detailed information- 'Life is Art, Throw Paint.'"

"Zulu, since these will be his first tattoos, don't you think we should start with just those three. So, he can get used to the pain?"

"You're right, it's just, I'm used to getting people who have already gotten tattoos. Now, what do you say, Julian?"

Jules had zoned out when Magnus started talking. He'd been thinking about how he would feel going behind pretty much everyone's backs to do this. Well, being they all forgot his birthday…

"The scorpion could go on the small of my back and 'Life is Art' on the back of my left shoulder blade while 'Throw Paint' goes on the right. Unless you get to choose?"

"Finally taking charge I see. Good. Yes those placements will work well, but if they all go on your back you most likely won't be able to lay on it for at least twenty –four hours."

"Don't care, just get started," and he really didn't care. Not at that moment, anyway.

**Possibly An Hour Later**

"Why did you let me do that," was Julian's muffled question from where he was lying face down in the van's back seat. His back hurt like Hell!

Magnus had made the executive decision to bring along a looser cotton shirt, sweatpants, and some converse, so his junior wouldn't have to have his shadowhunter gear pressing on his raw back.

"Because I wouldn't be honoring my deal with Helen if I didn't let you decide on your own. Now shut up and let me drive."

Julian just mumbled something in Latin.

"I understood that, young man."

"Whatever."

When the unlikely duo arrived back at the Institute, Julian managed to get out of the care with minimal trouble. The seventeen year old made it look like he hadn't been out all night and gotten three tattoos. Jules even walked with a confident stride despite the fact his back was pretty much one big bruise.

Before going inside, Jules turned back to the warlock standing behind him, "Thanks, Magnus, for doing this."

"Well, like I said, Helen paid well and, I guess, Alec convinced me," Magnus shrugged, "Don't be afraid to ask for help, now Julian. I've grown fond of you and your annoying attitude."

With a weird twirl, Magnus tossed a handful of glitter at Julian and walked back to the van. As he drove off into the distance, Jules shook his head free of glitter and muttered, "I've got the annoying attitude? Yeah, right."

Upon reaching the Institute's entrance hall, Julian was greeted by a furious Arthur.

"And where have you been?" his uncle hissed out.

With difficulty, Julian straightened out, reaching his full height, "Out."

"Doing what?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business."

Arthur raised a hand to his face and ran it down his face tiredly, "I'll let you off this time because it's already late and you look about ready to drop. Go to bed."

Following the order, Julian made it to his room without running into anyone else. Arthur seemed to have it out for him ever since he found that Julian had killed his father, Arthur's brother. Like Ty, he didn't see it as saving a life by taking the life of someone you couldn't save.

Lying on his stomach on his bed, though, that was not what was thinking about. No, he was thinking about how the only people to remember his birthday were his half-sister, her girlfriend- who were both thousands of miles away, and people he wasn't even that good of friends with all the way on the other side of the country.

If that didn't mean something, what did?

**-If you want to annoy your neighbors, tell the truth about them-**

**I originally thought this piece would be about Julian realizing his feelings for Emma, but that didn't happen.**

**Anyway, I plan on doing this Return of the Clockworks arc where a creepy guy named Clockwork stalks Julian- not for the reasons you may think. Do you think I should? No matter what you say I'll do it, but knowing what you think would help. **

**It will focus on Jules's relationship with Tiberius and his… insecurities. I won't tell you any more unless I feel you people deserve it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate myself for this, but I'm going to cancel this story and try again. I've been having severe writers' block and my headaches don't help. Don't worry, though, I plan on writing new one-shots for this collection.**

** I must ask you people that are out there if you have any ideas for some nice and funny chapters. So far they only thing I can think of, is a camping trip. I might do it, but I need more. **

** I hope my readers can understand. Especially if you're writers, too.**


End file.
